1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fitness equipment, and more particularly to improved fitness equipment with horse-riding and foot-operated mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
There is a variety of fitness equipment currently available with single or multiple functions for the user.
The present invention relates generally to an improved fitness equipment with horse-riding or pedal fitness mechanisms. A single function horseback riding fitness equipment often requires a series of movements, including trampling, hand-pulling and buttock lifting. The equipment is placed at a site where space is at a premium. Also, the user has to make more physical efforts to lift their buttocks for body-building, thus making them lose interest quickly. The single function pedal fitness equipment is also commonly used as similar to a treadmill. Despite a longer history, this fitness equipment has only simple functions such as movement of legs and feet in a limited environment, making it difficult to meet various demanding exercise requirements of a user.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.